Many sports and outdoor recreation articles, such as skis, can be large in size and difficult to transport. Straps and other retaining devices have been developed to facilitate retaining and transporting such articles. Although existing straps can be used to retain such articles, they typically include drawbacks. Such existing straps typically flat elongate structures that are configured to work in one orientation. However, such continuous flat configuration can make it difficult for user to readily place such straps into the proper orientation during use. As a result, users of such straps often have to restart the efforts to wrap and retain such straps about the skis or other articles. Existing straps often are highly elastic and rely substantially upon the tension developed upon the initial application to keep the strap connected. When such straps are manipulated such that the tension is reduced, the engagement of the buckle of such straps can be released due to the loss of tension in the strap. Existing straps typically include a conventional buckle arrangement with a closed frame and prong configuration wherein the user must thread the free end of the strap through the closed frame in order to properly retain the strap. The need to thread the free end of the strap through the close frame of the buckle makes use of such existing straps more difficult to use and typically requires more time to manipulate. Existing straps are also typically not configured to be easily stored or retained when not in use, and as a result, such straps are more prone to being lost or misplaced when not in use.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a strap for retaining sporting and outdoor recreational articles, such as skis, that is easy to use and requires little time to engage about and retain such articles. It would be advantageous to provide a strap for retaining articles that is intuitively easy to orientate and use. What is needed is a strap for retaining articles, such as skis, that stays connected even when not under tension, and can be readily retained when not in use. Further, there is a need for a strap that meets these needs while also providing an improved, pleasing aesthetic.